


What Could Have Been

by OccasionalWriterHD



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28281933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OccasionalWriterHD/pseuds/OccasionalWriterHD
Summary: After getting poofed by the Diamonds, Peridot and Lapis spend some time reforming. Turns out that if you leave to gemstones together in close proximity, they may or may not share a consciousness.You can't really run away from your feelings when you are literally in your own mind._____________________________Here's my take on what happened between Lapis and Peridot and how they worked things out
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	What Could Have Been

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! First off, Merry Christmas!! Or late Christmas, depending on when you read this heh...
> 
> I'm dedicating this fic to the Lapidot cult (you know who you guys are :D) I remember us having our usual Lapidot discussion, and the topic on their reunion was brought up, so I decided to write this as a little tribute to the Barnies. If any of you guys see this, let me know what you guys think, cya on discord!

The process of reforming their physical form differs from gem to gem. To Peridot, it was a systematic process that she strives to complete in the fastest time possible. She rarely got poofed, aside from the occasional accident or equipment malfunction, Peridot was rather safe from harm. 

Her form did not need a lot of time to regenerate, often only taking an hour to heal herself. Although the prospect of being able to take a moment of rest before plunging back into work sounded tempting, Peridot would not dare take her time when it comes to her job.

This time was different. A slight ache rippled throughout her subconscious form, stirring her from her rest. Peridot was surprised to see that she had not yet reformed. Rather, she found herself laying down on a beach, waves crashing and seagulls chirping while the sun begins to set. It was like a simulation of some sorts, one that was not entirely accurate, but enough to make it seem real.

Peridot struggled to push herself up, her arms wobbling slightly from the pressure. Once she was steady, Peridot reached forward to grasp at the sand, only to watch the weightless grains fall onto the ground after rubbing it between her thumb and finger.

Soft humming was beginning to overpower the sound of waves, it was a gentle tune sung by a familiar voice. Peridot turned towards the sound of that melodic singing.

Her gaze was fixed on the blue gem, back turned and staring off into the distant sunset. Peridot had never seen Lapis so relaxed, even when they were safe at the barn. It was a sight to behold, the warm sunrays on her radiant blue skin, her hair getting ruffled in the breeze. Even her new form, consisting of what seemed to be her signature top with some new pants and sandals, was almost enough to quell the emotions building up within her.

Almost.

Waves of guilt, anger, happiness, pain, excitement — just a plethora of feelings came crashing over her. The moment felt raw and vulnerable, it was just the two of them, existing in their subconscious mind waiting for their form to be regenerated.

A quiet whimper left Peridot, one that she did not know she was holding. The humming stopped instantaneously, followed by Lapis turning from the view in front of her. Their eyes met, but neither could say a word.

"Peridot?" The mellow voice managed to calm her slightly. Lapis was not angry, nor was she sad or scared. That was good.

"L-Lapis!" Peridot cleared her throat. She attempted to sit herself up properly, only to have her body betray her. Her shaky arms failed to push her up enough to get into a comfortable position.

Peridot felt a warm hand on her shoulder and saw another being offered in front of her. She reached out hesitantly to accept. Her fingers tingled as it held onto Lapis' palm. Despite being a being that controls water, her hand was surprisingly warm.

"Comfy?" Lapis teased once she had helped her friend up. 

"Uhhh yes! This may not be the most optimal position, but it certainly feels nice. I mean, I assume we are in our subconscious forms, so us feeling comfortable can be a controlled factor and everything here isn't technically real since-"

"You're rambling again." Lapis chuckled "Don't get me wrong, it's absolutely adorable, but you're just working yourself into a nervous wreck."

Peridot felt her face heat up. Did Lapis just call her adorable? Was she really making this more awkward then it should be? Is Lapis mad? Should she be mad? Peridot was working herself up again, literally being in her mind seemed to be amplifying every thought and emotion she had.

"Why are you acting as if NOTHING happened!?"

Her words echoed around her and the serene beach shifted, responding to her emotions. The tides began to crash wildly and turn into a sickening shade of black. The sun above them was replaced by a blue moon, illuminating everything with an icy glow. 

Peridot flinched at her own violent outburst. The echoes began to fade away, leaving them with the receding tide and faint glow of the returned sun.

"I didn't mean to get mad, I- I'm sorry." Peridot sputtered.

"No, you have every right to be mad at me." Lapis stated, her voice shaking slightly.

The ocean gem took a deep breath. Peridot noticed that she was playing with a strand of her hair, a nervous habit she had picked up on.

"I guess this is the part where I apologize," Lapis cleared her throat. "I'm sorry."

Peridot stared intently into icy blues, waiting to hear something, anything that could lift the weight she felt in herself. Lapis noticed the anticipated gaze from the shorter gem.

"...what?"

"What?! Is that all you have to say?" Peridot shrieked. 

"No! It's just, I'm not good with words so just...give me some time," Lapis confessed. "You wanted to say something, right?"

"I was going to tell you that I was angry, and quite sad. I was miserable and a mess for majority of the time you were gone." Peridot recalled the days she spent mopping in Steven's bathroom, or the times she visited the wreckage of her home. Unbeknownst to Peridot, Lapis had seen it all.

"Even after all that," Peridot continued. "I don't hate you for it. You could say that I have learned from this experience."

"And...I have concluded that I should be open about my feelings, and that I should share them with you,"

"I-I was hurt, and I missed you so much while you were gone." Peridot felt fresh tears run down the sides of her cheek. She rushed to remove her visor, attempting to wipe away her tears.

"You left us when we needed you most, and I don't know why but there's this constant feeling in my chest whenever I think about you-" Peridot let out a loud sniffle.

"Sorry, didn't mean to get too emotional in here," Peridot laughed nervously. She watched as her tears floated away from her face. The tiny drops of liquid began to collect into a tiny ball, moving according to Lapis' will with a flick of her wrist.

"You really shouldn't be the one apologizing. What you said was true, I did leave you guys," Lapis admitted.

"To me, the most important thing is...that you came back, even when you were scared." Peridot gathered her courage and threw caution to the wind, she reached forward and threw her arms around Lapis.

"It's going to take some time...but I forgive you." 

"I don't know if things are gonna be okay, but I'll try my hardest to stay by your side through it all." Lapis wrapped her arms around the green gem, enjoying how this affectionate contact sent pulses of warmth to her gemstone.

Peridot kept quiet, hearing the reassurance from Lapis was enough for her at that moment. She knew they still had more to talk about, more issues to work through and an uphill battle to gain back each other's trust, but for the first time in forever, Peridot felt that everything was going to be alright.

The pair had to stop their hug when Lapis began to glow, the tips of her fingers and strands of her hair seemed to fade away.

"I think I'm going to reform soon," Peridot was sad that the moment was short lived.

"This may sound silly, but could you...stay with my gemstone?" Peridot requested shyly.

She felt lips brush past her cheek softly, a lazy smile forming on Lapis' lips as she whispered.

"I will, I promise."

Peridot watched as Lapis disappeared from their shared consciousness, leaving her alone to recover. She laid herself down on the soft sand, closing her eyes and allowing the crashing waves lull her into a deep slumber. In her heart, Peridot was certain that Lapis would wait for her.

Besides, beating those cloddy Diamonds would be no fun without her.

______________________________________________

A warm pair of hands wrapped around her torso, and Peridot felt a comfortable weight rest on her head. Her eyes shot open and looked down at a pair of blue arms hugging her from behind. She could hear faint snoring coming from the gem behind her.

Peridot snuggled closer to Lapis, letting out contented purrs while the two shared a quiet moment. Deep down she knew that they would have to get up and help the others, but she did not have the heart to wake Lapis up.

The Diamonds can wait, the only thing that mattered most to Peridot was that Lapis was back, and that the future seemed just that little bit brighter

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read this, here's to a better year ahead!
> 
> P.S Happy Birthday BeanMun and Hindenburg shipper ;) thanks for being such amazing friends, words can't express how grateful I am for the Chads. I hope you both enjoy your special day :D


End file.
